


The In-Laws

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sollipsis, things get awkward fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: I mean, Shepard definitely has to meet Garrus's parents before the wedding, right? Right.





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard took a deep breath as she wheeled her way into the dining hall. She was mostly recovered, but she would rather not have her knees stop working in the middle of a conversation with Garrus's parents. Then again, she was supposed to be a strong, capable, unstoppable commander. Yet here she was...relying on a wheelchair. 

Garrus turned around and his face lit up the instant he saw her. Then he noticed the wheelchair. "Shepard, are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes. The legs decided not to cooperate today," she joked. 

"Well that's a shame. Now you're even shorter than usual," he sighed. Garrus took a sip of wine. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know there would be children here. Are you sure you're old enough to drink that, sweetie?" Shepard spat. He chuckled quietly. 

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Garrus rolled her over to his parents. 

"Hold it! You can't just wheel me around whenever you feel like it. I mean yes, my arms are tired, but still!" she grumbled over her shoulder. 

"Shepard, love, please drop the banter for a moment and meet my parents," he pleaded. 

"Alright, but I'm picking this back up later-" Shepard finally looked up at Garrus' father's face. "Oh shit." 

"Shepard?" Garrus asked. 

"A pleasure to meet you again, Commander. I believe that the last time we met, you were...a little less than in the right state of mind," Julianius Vakarian said with an undertone of amusement in his voice. Shepard didn't quite catch this undertone, however. 

"Care to explain, Alicia?" Garrus asked. 

"I was hurrying back to the Normandy from the lower wards, and I ran right into him because I was too much in my own head and zoned out. I said some choice words along the lines of "watch where you're going, you broken glass faced motherfucker," and went on my merry way," Shepard retold. 

Solana was smiling more than Shepard thought a turian could smile, though that could have been a sneer. Garrus' mother coughed slightly, and it was obvious she was trying not to laugh. 

"My fiancée, everybody," Garrus managed amidst a fit of laughter. Shepard held her face in her hands. 

"I am so sorry. I was really hungry," she mumbled. 

"Ahh. That explains a lot. She's the sweetest person in the universe the rest of the time, I promise," Garrus sighed. 

Garrus' mother, Patina, gestured Julianius to lean down to her. Rather obviously, she stage-whispered, "I like her." 

Shepard smiled out of embarrassment. Garrus patted her shoulder. 

"There's no need for apologies, Shepard. Patina is the same way when she's hungry," Julianius sighed. Patina gently hit his arm. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Alicia. It’s good to know that my son has been in good hands for these past few years," she said. 

"He's been a wonderful part of my squad. I rarely go on a mission without him," Shepard replied. 

"Sometimes I wish that weren't the case, given the nature of our missions," Garrus muttered. 

"Quiet, you. We do what we have to," she grumbled. 

"Says the woman who punched a yawg in the face with no hesitation," he bragged. 

"Touché," Shepard sighed. She transferred herself into a dining room chair. Garrus took the seat to her right. 

"So, Shepard, I heard about what happened with the batarians a while back. Care to...explain yourself?" Julianius requested. 

Shepard looked down at her hands. "I tried to contact the colonies in hopes of evacuation, but the signal was jammed. Knowing that I killed all of those people keeps me awake at night. Does that answer suffice, sir?" 

"I apologize. That was quite unprofessional of me. I only wanted to know if you're as by-the-book as Garrus said," he said. She laughed.

"She tries to save as many people as possible. That can’t be said for a lot of war heroes," Garrus sighed. 

"I see. I was a fair bit skeptical when you said you were dating a Spectre, son, but it’s obvious that the commander is as merciful as the vids report," the older turian complimented. 

"Thank you, sir. Am I correct in saying that it's alright if I marry Garrus?" Shepard asked. 

"Oh..that isn't my decision?" Julianius said. 

"This means I probably won't get any grandchildren, but you've changed Garrus for the better, Alicia. You have my blessing, and I would love to attend," Patina answered. 

"If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Julianius meet?" Shepard asked. 

The wispy voice from before was replaced by a rich, full laugh. Garrus nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Julianius was one of the junior officers I was training. I make a habit of learning about my crew as well, so we talked a fair bit. One day, I come in and see that his computer's background is a picture of me! The poor sap. So I asked if he was romantically interested, and the boy took so long to stammer out a yes that I nearly died laughing on the spot. And the rest is history," Patina explained. 

Julianius held his hands to his face. Shepard turned to Garrus. "I love your parents," she laughed. 

"So how did you two meet?" his mother asked conspiratorially. 

"Not nearly as exciting as that. I was about to go talk to the Council about Saren, and he was the C-Sec officer assigned to the case. He was asking for more time. Cover ups and all that. Fast forward an hour or so, I'm looking for this doctor who treated one of my future squadmates who had information on Saren. It’s this whole big hostage situation. I talk them down, and he comes out of hiding. Asks to be on my team and then completely ignores my totally obvious flirting for a year, in which time I decide, okay, Liara is cute and I'm totally into her. I die and get resurrected. Garrus got himself stuck in a sniping tower on Omega, and I had to go bail him out. Rocket to the face, yada yada yada. After a while of having him back in my squad, he tells me the various ways of how turian officers...blow off steam and shit. I suggest we try it," Shepard retold. Patina burst out laughing here. "And the rest is history." 

Julianius looked at Garrus with an unreadable expression. "You somehow convinced one of the most powerful women in the galaxy to sleep with you. I am so proud." 

"Well, I'm glad you kids had fun," Patina sighed. She was near tears from laughing so hard. 

"Okay, so. A bit of a confession to make: there's been an added third since I last updated you guys," Garrus admitted. 

"Huh. I always thought you were a complete monogamist," Solana replied. 

"Yeah...Human relationships are usually monogamous, so polyamorous feelings were weird. But I also kind of fell in love with this drell assassin that joined my team after I died and came back to life," Shepard said. 

"I believe that is my cue," Thane interjected. He slowly walked to sit on Shepard's other side. 

"I take it that you are atypical for a human, Shepard?" Julianius suggested. 

"You would be correct." She nervously tugged at her bangs. 

"Really, this arrangement is extremely common for turians, so you have nothing to worry about from us," Patina encouraged. 

"Thank you, sir and madam. My parents were not so accepting," Thane said. 

"Huh. I thought that drell were pretty loose about polyamoury," Julianius sighed. 

"My parents are traditionalists. It's one of the smaller religions in drell society, but it does have a lot of influence with its more radical views," he answered. 

"Well that's unfortunate. You're welcome in our home any time," Patina said. 

"Thank you. My son, Kolyat will also be in attendance." 

"I can't wait to meet him." Patina's omnitool dinged. She apologized briefly and excused herself. 

"Business?" Shepard asked. 

"Tech mogul. Never retired," Julianius sighed. Shepard nodded. "Do you think you will someday, Shepard?" 

Shepard carefully swallowed her wine. That was the questiom everyone had been asking since reconstruction had gotten well under way. Everyone wanted to know if the legend would go someplace sunny for the rest of her short life. 

"No. Not yet. I don't care how long it takes, but I'm going to continue seeking...justice in an unjust galaxy," she said. Garrus nearly choked on his food. Julianius shot him a look. 

"Garrus, I believe that's noble goal. You are going to support your fiancée, aren't you?" his father commanded. 

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," he shot back, clearing his throat. 

"I would love to stay, but I have some medication to pick up, and I'd rather not be late," Shepard said.

"Of course, Shepard. Please let me know when you have a date for the wedding," Julianius requested.

"You'll be the first to know, sir." Shepard rolled out with her boyfriends behind her.

"That went far better than expected," Thane commented.

"Really? I feel like they were kind of cold."

"I haven't seen my father that impressed since...ever," Garrus laughed. "And where in the hell did you get that "broken glass-faced" insult?" 

"I know! It was terrible. Why are you smiling like it's a good thing?" Shepard grumbled. 

"Ah...right. Insults, even ones said malisciously, are terms of endearment in turian culture. Slinging a really good insult towards someone establishes dominance, in a way." 

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" she sighed. 

"You have two alien fiance's, Alicia. How does anything surprise you anymore?" Garrus asked. 

"Fair enough. I'll see you two back at the Normandy," Shepard promised. 

"Garrus and I are going to go on a..."date", but we will see you later," Thane replied. 

“Alright. I’ll see you two back at the Normandy much later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the suggestion of Twinwriter95, you guys get to see Garrus and Thane's date. What can I say? I'm a people person.

Garrus watched Shepard disappear around the corner before turning back to Thane. At some point, he’d slipped his hand around one of his own. 

“She is absolutely not picking up medication,” Garrus muttered to himself. 

“Would you like to go after her? I…had some work here a little before I ran into Shepard, so I know the layout,” Thane suggested. 

“No…whatever it is, she’ll explain later. Besides, I’d like to show you around my home city. It’s a lot…less than what it was when I was a kid, but most of it’s intact,” he said. Thane leaned a little closer. 

“Take me away, primarch.” 

Garrus started walking. There wasn’t anywhere in particular that he could think of. He’d been a relatively reserved kid. Usually at school studying or at home studying or off to bootcamp…though that was a different type of studying. Still, there were a few shops downtown where he went often enough with a few close friends. Something brought his attention. 

“How did you find out?” Garrus asked. 

“Mail from your parents came in the name ‘Primarch Garrus Vakarian’. Are all parents so formal?” Thane teased. 

“Only turians, though when the comparison is to people who sent you off to be raised by the hanar, I’d take strict and stuffy any day,” he sighed. Thane laughed a little. 

“Point taken. Though I could hear that story your mother told from out in the hallway. She really is a treasure.” 

“Well, I’m glad that you think so. She’s certainly livened up over the years,” Garrus grumbled. 

Thane looked up at a larger-than-life statue of his fiancé. “I see that your people have wasted no time in turning you into a legend.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…You have an entire month named after you in the hanar calendar now,” he replied. 

Thane rolled his eyes and stopped near the engraving, looking for a part that he could read. No such luck. 

“It says: ‘For the fallen and those who still live without them’. They put it up before we found Shepard,” Garrus translated. 

"...How sweet," he said. "I believe a similar monument was place on Kahje."

Garrus led him on towards the downtown shopping plaza as the streetlamps lit up all around them. The sun set during dinner with his parents. It would rise again in six hours or so, but there was something romantic about the fog laying over the cobblestoned streets. He ducked into one of his favorite libraries, tugging Thane in behind him. 

"Not a lot of drell languages here, but the audio selection is extensive," Garrus suggested. 

"I can see why you liked it here. Smells like flowers and home," Thane thought aloud. He wandered into the audio section. Garrus stayed at the end of the aisle, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw Thane go into sollipsis a few times, but thought better than to comment on it. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. 

Thane stood straight again and walked to stand in front of Garrus. "Would it be alright if I borrow this one?" 

"Definitely, honey. I've still got my card for this place somewhere. Just let me-"

"Don't worry about it, GV. I've got your six as usual," Alexandre called from the front desk. 

"Huh. Never thought I'd see your sorry ass working here. Didn't you say only boring bookworms spend any time in here when we were younger?" Garrus teased. 

"I hooked up with Chrysanta, Vakarian. I guess being a boring bookworm isn't so bad," he sighed. 

"She's still doing well? Good to hear. We lost contact after the mass relays and the extranet went down." 

"I heard you got hitched to Commander Shepard and a drell," Alexandre said.

"This drell, to be precise. Thane, meet my best friend, Alexandre," Garrus introduced. 

"Charmed," Thane replied. He could be a bit reserved around new people, but then again, that was what intrigued Garrus in the first place. 

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I still have plenty of sites to show him,” Garrus said. 

“You’re kidding, right? You hardly went anywhere when we were younger,” his friend teased. 

“The only place you ever went was a shooting range. Did you even know how to read when you got this job?” Garrus shot back. 

“Hah. Good one. Get out of here, you galaxy savers, you,” Alexandre muttered, heading back to work. 

Garrus and Thane continued on down the sidewalk. A few more people recognized them, but nobody stopped to talk. Everybody seemed so busy on Palaven. Still, the street lights glinting off the armor everyone seemed to wear reminded Thane of something...

Seven years ago. The lights on Kahje. Just another place. Another job. A greedy, unredeemable target. Embezzling hanar funds for his own benefit. Seeing him flinch from the rifle's sight. "At least let me leave with my life." No. 

Garrus must have felt Thane's muscles tighten. He guided him out of the crosswalk and waited by his side until he returned from the sollipsis. "I'm sorry. It wasn't even that important," Thane stammered. 

"Honey, none of your memories are unimportant. Whatever it was shaped you into who you are, for better or for worse," he said, placing an arm around Thane's shoulders as they carried on. 

"A strangely astute observation, arogy," Thane sighed, leaning against him comfortably again. 

"I meant to ask what that meant before, but there never really seemed to be a good time," Garrus commented sheepishly. 

"Arogy? It is a word that means healer. I guess it doesn't translate very well..." 

"That's beautiful, honey." 

Thane glanced to the side with a nervous smile. He looked back to Garrus. "It's getting late, isn't it? Shall we head back to the ship?" Thane suggested. 

"Right. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Garrus asked. 

"I was...a bit nervous about meeting your parents, given how the meeting with mine went," he muttered. Thane looked down at the sidewalk, trying not to remember it too hard. 

"Thane, honey, you deserve better than them." His voice seemed to vibrate with a reassuring quality. So that was what subvocals sounded like. Thane smiled, shoulder checking Garrus lightly. 

"I have you," he said. 

Garrus pressed his facial plates to Thane's temple. His arm tightened around the drell's shoulder before trailing down to his waist. 

"All that to say...I don't know of any places that serve levo food here, so we'd probably be better off heading back to the Normandy," Garrus replied. 

"Lead the way," Thane sighed, comfortably fitting into the crook of his arm as they walked back.


End file.
